Hot for Teacher - NEW
by twofortuba
Summary: Re-write of Hot for Teacher. Companion fic to Wantonmistressofthenight's Teacher's Pet. Megan has always had the hots for Professor Charles Xavier and if she's not mistaken, he's showed a bit of interest in her as well. Will this be the year she finally snags the headmaster for herself? Rated M for language and later chapters. OC and slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome everyone to the new (and hopefully improved) Hot for Teacher. This is still a companion fic to Teacher's Pet so make sure you check out Wantonmistressofthenight's fic too!

"Seriously, my grandma walks faster than you," I thought as I attempted to glide through the hallway. Well, gliding was the wrong word. Gliding implied I wouldn't have to stop every five minutes.

"But actually, you don't need to reach across the hall and hug everyone you see," I grumbled. Sometimes, on particularly bad days, I liked to imagine flying through the halls and knocking everyone down like a football player. The closer time ticked to graduation, the closer I got to actually acting on these impulses.

Through the crowd I managed to catch a brief glimpse of my friend Annie. Pushing my way through a crowd of first years, I landed with a gentle thud in front of my best friend.

"The school is too packed this year," I growled. "I can barely move without someone touching me."

"At least you can float above them!" Annie replied. "I'm trapped on the ground."

"False. You could literally part them like the red sea without breaking a sweat." I was often jealous of Annie's power whilst navigating the halls of the Xavier School.

"Oh yeah, I don't think Professor Xavier would be too pleased if I did so though."

I let out a small sigh. Ever since I began here I had a major crush on the headmaster of the school. Of course Annie used this knowledge to torment me whenever possible. This year however, I was a girl on a mission. I would get Charles Xavier if it was the last thing I did. I mean, after all, I was graduating this year. As of this summer he would no longer be my professor. Ideally, the following school year we would be colleagues. It was playing with fire but I was willing to take risk to make Charles Xavier mine.

After quickly comparing schedules with Annie I was off to chemistry, taught by none other than Professor Xavier himself. Class wasn't due to start for another fifteen minutes and I was one of the only students in the classroom.

"Good morning, Ms. Black. What brings you to this class? If I'm not mistaken, you're science requirements have already been fulfilled." As he asked, I could feel him probing the edges of my mind. That wasn't the only thing I wish he would probe. Immediately his eyebrows shot up.

"Shit! He heard that," I thought.

"You know what. I don't think I want to know," he said turning to look over his notes for the class, noticeably flustered. I smiled sweetly in response.

"Honestly Professor, I haven't the foggiest clue what you could mean." We'd been playing this game of cat and mouse since I was 18. He wasn't stupid. If I didn't make it obvious enough through my actions, Charles was gifted with the power of telepathy. Now and then, it seemed like he would indulge me and even flirt back a bit but always returned to the stuffy Englishman Professor persona before we could get to the fun part. I for one was getting tired of it. This would be the year I'd crack Charles Xavier.

Gradually, the class streamed in and Charles began the lecture. I began idly drawing in my notes. Charles was right. I didn't need to take this class. I had taken Chem semesters ago and was taking his class as an elective. Unfortunately for me, Charles taught a class I couldn't care less about. After what seemed like an agonizingly long hour and forty five minutes, the class was over.

"Ms. Black, if you wouldn't mind staying behind." I sighed. While I loved spending extra time with Charles, this would make me late for Logan's class. Logan was a nightmare when you were late. As the room cleared out, I walked up to the front and perched on the desk.

"What's up?"

"That's hardly a way to address your Professor, Ms. Black."

"Loosen up Charlie. It won't kill you to crack a smile," I smirked. "Seriously though, I doubt you kept me behind for no reason. Or did you?" I asked raising my eyebrows jokingly. Charles flushed scarlet.

"If you wouldn't mind letting me see your notes."

"I would mind," I jumped down from the desk.

"That wasn't a question, Ms. Black," he said extending his hand.

Sighing, I forked my notes over. While there was a picture of a quite majestic looking unicorn flying over a rainbow, there were no Chemistry notes to be found.

"Come on, you know I know this stuff already," I whined.

"Then why don't you take another class?"

"This one fit in my schedule," I lied smoothly.

"I know that's not true," he countered.

"Ugh, Charles, I really don't have to justify my decisions to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for Logan's class." This school year was starting off to a rocky start.

After an extra strenuous gym class, I was off to meet Annie in the cafeteria. I recounted my day briefly to her before we were off to our language class. We were scheduled to get a new professor this semester and I hoped it was something different than Spanish or Italian. Just then, a tall chiseled man walked into the room. While he certainly met the conventional standards for being attractive, he didn't really do it for me. Judging by the whispers across the room, many of the other girls certainly thought he was handsome. I knew with one look he was Annie's type.

"Annie, you're going to want to look up. I think class just got a whole lot hotter," I said nudging her.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Lehnsherr and I will be your German professor this year."

Annie let out a squeak. I smirked. I wasn't the only one with a crush on the faculty anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

To say the first week back at school was hell was an understatement. Already I had two papers to work on and had to find a placement for my field study. I thought the last year of school was supposed to be easy. It seemed that this year was my hardest yet. Having all of this dumped on my plate, I did what every responsible college senior would do. I quickly dropped off my bag in my room and burst through Annie's door.

"Are you going to lay there looking like a dead fish or are we going to go out?" I asked. Upon arriving in Annie's room, I found her lying face down on the bed. This wasn't unusual for us. I was usually an early riser and there were many a sleepover where I would have to find my own entertainment while Annie snoozed the day away.

"Can't I do both?" Annie grumbled from her pillow.

"No, we're going to drink and hit on cute boys. Neither of us has gotten far with anyone here and it isn't like Xavier is busting down my door right now," I countered. Despite my constant pushing, Charles still refused to make a move. Frankly it was getting frustrating. I figured a good night out would keep me distracted at least momentarily.

After returning to my room to get ready, I met up with Annie around nine. We were headed to a local bar not too far from campus. Unfortunately, the nightlife near the Xavier School was pitiful. About a fifteen minute walk from campus, the bar was appropriately named, "Down the Hatch." Coincidentally, this was the motto for the drinks at Down the Hatch. The cheap vodka was enough to burn a hole in your stomach. However, Down the Hatch's poor liquor choice was made up for by its cheap prices and no need for a designated driver.

I hung about the bar with Annie for the first two drinks. By number three, Annie was already pretty tipsy. I often teased her about being a light weight. I decided now would be the perfect time to split away from her for a bit. If I hung around too long I was subject to hear about how much she loved me. I pushed my way through the thick crowd on the makeshift dance floor. I saw a few familiar faces from my classes, some of which were definitely too young to be here. Deciding I was finally drunk enough, I started moving my hips in time with the beat of the song blaring from the sound system, still grasping my liquid courage.

"What's your name?" I turned around to find the source of the voice. He had jet black hair, chiseled features, and piercing blue eyes. By all conventional means the guy was gorgeous. He was also clearly older than me.

"Megan. Yours?" I asked over the thrum of the music.

"Adam." He had an ever present smirk on his face. He knew he looked good. Normally I wasn't one for cocky guys but there was something about him that drew me in.

"And just how old are you, Adam?" I asked taking what I hoped was a flirtatious sip of my drink.

"32," he replied with a wolfish smile. "Is that a problem?"

"Not in the slightest," I said taking his hand and leading him even thicker into the large crowd. Admittedly, Adam was slightly older than Charles. He had me by a good ten years. Luckily, I couldn't care less about his age. We must have spent a while drinking and dancing because before long, the bartender was shouting last call. Part of me felt bad for leaving Annie alone all night but the drunk part of me didn't care.

"I only live about fifteen minutes from here," I said as we stumbled out of the bar. "You're more than welcome to crash by my place." Raven would understand. She'd had her fair share of men traipse through our common room.

"That'd be great. After all, I'm in no condition to drive," Adam said mockingly.

As soon as we got through the door Adam began clawing at my clothes. For the majority of the night he had been pawing at me and I wasn't exactly fighting him off. He hoisted me up against the wall of the common room and assaulted my neck.

"Stop, stop!" I hissed, though it was the last thing I wanted him to do. "I don't want to wake up my roommate!" Raven and I had a very fragile relationship. For the most part we got along, but when we fought it got very ugly very quickly.

"Where's your room?" he mumbled against my neck.

"That way," I responded breathily, pointing the way.

The next morning I woke up to my head pounding. Adam had one arm lazily draped over me. Wincing, I grabbed my phone off the table next to me and took a glimpse at the time. 10 AM. Slipping my way out of Adam's grip, I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a baggy sweater and stepped outside my room in search of asprin.

"I hear we have a guest," Raven said from her perch on the bean bag chair in the common room. You could hear Adam's snoring from here.

"Yeah. You have any asprin?" I asked dismissively. I wasn't interested in telling Raven the details of my night.

"Here you go," she said with an eye roll. "Honestly, it's been how long and you still don't remember to bring asprin."

"Shut up," I said swallowing the pill.

"Well, guess I should be going," Adam said emerging from my door.

"Don't leave on my account," Raven said mockingly.

"I was just about to be going anyway. I'm already late for work. Well, uh, see you around," he said awkwardly. That was the number one thing I hated about one night stands. It was obvious I would never see Adam again but it just felt weird to not say anything when they left.

"Yeah, see you," I said unlocking the door and coming face to face with Charles Xavier.

"Uh, I was just leaving. Bye Megan," Adam said, quickly scurrying past Charles.

"Ooh, did I forget to tell you? Room check today," Raven said sauntering back to her room.

"And just who was that?" Charles asked. Fuck. I was so not prepared to handle this right now. My head still hurt like a bitch and my disheveled appearance and smeared makeup were tell-tale signs that Adam and I didn't just have a simple sleepover.

"Friend of mine," I grumbled. "So you need to see my room?" I figured if I changed the subject, maybe he would just drop it.

"And exactly how old is this friend?" I felt him pushing at my mind. I was too cranky to actively fight him.

"Why bother asking if you're just going to find out for yourself?"

"32, Megan? Really?"

"Yeah, so? What's it to you?" I asked opening the door to my room.

"He's over ten years your senior."

"Now, now Charlie, you and I both know I don't go for men my age. Now is everything up to snuff?"

"He wasn't from this school," he said seriously.

"I know," I said sinking down on my bed.

"You blatantly ignored the safety rules. You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't and that's what's most important right?"

"Megan, it's your senior year. You couldn't stay out of trouble just for this year?" he said with a sigh.

"I guess not Professor. So what are you going to do to me?" I said leaning back and waggling my eyebrows comically. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw his eyes darken.

"I am -," he stopped himself. "I am going to give you detention," he began again more composed.

"What is it this time? Clapping erasers?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You will be spending your evenings in my office grading papers. You want to be a teacher, you better shape up and start acting like one. An 8 o clock to 10 shift should be enough to dissuade you from going out. I was overjoyed. Two hours alone with Xavier when the school was sure to be empty. I hardly considered this punishment. Grading the wanna-be writers was a small price to pay for this precious alone time.

"When do I begin?" I asked, trying my best to look somber.

"Tomorrow night. Nightly," he said in a clipped tone before turning on his heel and leaving. I frowned. So much for any more nights out with Annie. I could only hope these detention sessions would pay off.


End file.
